


I nonni diventano ‘invisibili’

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Il signore del puzzle [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Brotp, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Sad, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 13:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il nonnino di Yugi è ormai molto anziano, e la vecchiaia nasconde un secondo volto.“Questa storia partecipa alla #SummerBingoChallenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart”.Prompt: Casella 44 Vecchiaia





	I nonni diventano ‘invisibili’

I nonni diventano ‘invisibili’

Jounouchi si sedette sulla panchina accanto a Yugi.

Quest’ultimo teneva il capo chino e si guardava le mani.

Sopra di loro ondeggiavano, stuzzicate dal vento, le foglie di una grande quercia.

“I dottori pensano che ci sono poche possibilità che questa volta venga dimesso. Il suo cuore non sta reagendo bene nonostante le cure.

Lui ride e scherza, ma lo so che è cosciente della situazione…”. Iniziò a dire Yugi. Le sue iridi color ossidiana si erano fatte grandi e liquide.

Jounouchi guardò gli occhi dell’altro ragazzino, ormai lucidi.

“… Semplicemente non vuole farmi preoccupare”. La voce di Yugi era tremante.

Alle loro spalle, lungo il vialetto di ciottoli, passavano, dando vita ad un basso brusio, pazienti e infermieri.

Jounouchi corrugò la fronte.

< Io e il mio migliore amico siamo sempre stati solo dei bulletti. Non sono molto bravo con i sentimenti. Men che meno a consolare qualcuno, a maggior ragione in una situazione senza speranza o soluzione come questa > pensò.

“Se il nonnino dovesse andarsene, io non saprei che fare” esalò Yugi. Un singulto lo scosse.

Jounouchi si sporse verso di lui, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla, e disse: “Puoi venire a stare da me. Ti ospito io”. Si passò l’indice sotto il naso. “Non devi avere paura. Non sei da solo, hai ‘noi’, i tuoi amici” lo rassicurò.

Yugi iniziò a singhiozzare più forte.

“Gra-grazie… Non sarò un peso” esalò.

Jounouchi negò vigorosamente con la testa, scompigliandosi i capelli biondi dai riflessi castano chiaro.

“Non devi dirlo neanche per scherzo. Tu hai salvato me, la mia anima, e il mondo troppe volte per poterti considerare un peso per qualcuno. Inoltre, così, puoi allenarmi”. Cercò di rincuorarlo.

Yugi singhiozzò così forte da ondeggiare sul sedile, gli occhi arrossati. Una lacrima gli rigò il viso liscio e infantile.

“Lo so che la vecchiaia e la morte sono cose naturali, ma non riesco lo stesso ad accettarle. Come farò senza di lui? Come?!” piagnucolò.

< Sono secoli che l’uomo cerca di sfuggire a tutto questo, o non esisterebbero cose come i puzzle del Millenium dove nascondere le anime, o carte che aprono il passaggio per il regno delle ombre > pensò Katsuya.

Abbracciò Yugi e se lo strinse al petto, cullandolo.

“Andrai avanti, perché tuo nonno non ti lascerà mai davvero. Sarà solo ‘invisibile’, ma sempre presente. Ti sorriderà e ti proteggerà come ha sempre fatto finora.

Però non perdere ancora la speranza. Stringi i denti e fatti forza” lo rassicurò.

Yugi chiuse gli occhi, le lacrime rigavano il suo viso, mentre continuava a piangere con forza.

< L’unica cosa che posso fare è starti accanto e consolarti in un momento difficile come questo. Vedrai, anche se non sono molto bravo con gesti e parole, ci sarò. Avrai accanto la mia presenza > promise mentalmente Jounouchi.

“Io gli voglio bene e non voglio perderlo. Il nonnino è la mia famiglia. Lui è stato come un genitore per me…” piagnucolò Yugi. Si aggrappò alla maglietta dell’amico, ansimando. Le lacrime gli rendevano difficile respirare e il naso gli pizzicava.

< Grazie di essere qui. Ho così paura di stare solo, adesso > pensò.


End file.
